Jurassic Naruto
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After escaping another mob attack, Naruto drinks a vile containing Dinosaur DNA. Now how will the leaf village handle a super Dino powered Naruto with the instincts of a bunch of carnivores meat eaters? good Danzo, civilian council bashing Pairings NarutoxFemaleSasukexFemaleKi ba Rater M fro safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy's here's a challenge I took from pensuka I hope you guy's like it.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Flash back"_

**"Bijuu/ Dinosaur voice"**

**I Do not own Naruto or Jurassic Park**

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki slowly sat up and looked around the abandon underground lab that he was in, before the memories of the previous night flooded his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto had just escaped another mob attack, which was waiting for him outside of the academy. After losing them in the forest, by hiding in the roots of an old hollowed out tree, Naruto curled up on the softest pile of dirt he could find, which gave way causing him to slide down a long hole into an old abandon bunker, with ANBU uniforms and mask's with the kanji for ROOT on it._

_After getting his barring's from the fall, Naruto decided to look around the place, curious as to where he was, even if it did belong to the old war hawk, Danzō. Even though he played the fool, it was only on Danzo's suggestion, seeing as how him and the old man Hokage only acted like they hated each other to keep up an appearance. Despite playing the fool, Naruto was much smarter than he let on, while he wasn't a genius like Shikamaru, or a book worm like Sakura, he was still smart enough to figure out who his dad was when he looked at the picture of the fourth Hokage that was on the wall of the Hokage's office._

_After nearly an hour of looking around the place, finding that all of the exit tunnels were blocked of, Naruto was beginning to get thirsty as he entered a room labeled lab. Once he entered the room, he began looking around when something caught his eye; it was a vial of bright red liquid, almost like blood._

_Shrugging his shoulders, seeing as he was thirsty and the vial was the first thing he had found, Naruto grabbed the vile and swallowed the liquid inside, before dropping the vile, which shattered as it hit the floor, and clutched his body as it pain flew through it as he slowly fell unconscious._

'_Drip…drip…drip…' this was the sound Naruto heard as he woke up inside his mind scape, right in front of Kyubi's cage. He had known about Kyubi since finding out about his dad, and having met her while sleeping once._

"_Hay Kyu, been a while huh?" Naruto asked as Kyubi turned around to look at the boy with her giant, red eyes._

"_**Yes it has, kit,"**__ she sounded a bit irritated. __**"Do you have any idea what the hell you drank kit,"**__ she yelled causing him to fall on his butt as he shook his head wondering why she was so mad. __**"Then I'll tell you, that vile you drank contained DNA from creatures long since dead known as Dinosaurs, how they got this DNA I don't know, but when you drank that vile, the DNA stared fussing you, and would have killed you if not for me,"**__ Naruto's eyes widened at this new._

"_So what's happening now, am I goanna die or something?" he asked causing her to chuckle in amusement._

"_**No kit, actually I have taken the Dinosaur DNA and fussed it with yours, changing your body a little to make you stronger," **__a grin spread across Naruto's face at this news. __**"And by looking through the DNA I have picked out specific Dinosaurs for you and added my own little touch to give you something from them,"**__ the grin on Naruto's face grew at this._

"_**First, the DNA of the Tyrannosaurus rex, or T-rex for short, from its DNA you gain amazing strength equal to that of Tsunade and her super strength; next the Velociraptor, from its DNA you gain speed that equal the fourth Raikage's speed while he's using his lightning armor, you also get their stealth and agility, since they were the best when it came to stalking their pray,"**__ Naruto nodded in understanding, his mouth hanging open at the thought of his new abilities._

"_**Next I added the DNA of the Carnotaurus, giving you a camouflaging ability, allowing you to blend into anything; after that the DNA of the Pachycephalosaurus, from them you got a near indestructible head, meaning you can break through anything by ramming it with your head; next the Tanystropheus, giving you the ability to breath under water; a Pteranodon, giving you wings and the ability to fly when you add chakra to your shoulder blades," **__now Naruto's eyes were wide and he had a grin that threatened to split his face._

"_**There is also one more, the Dilophosaurus, giving you the ability to shoot and ingest any type of poison or venom, no matter how strong it is, I also gave you a special venom that can only be used twice, the venom is for when you find a mate, you bight them on the neck in order to inject the venom, which, along with my chakra, will give them the same DNA I you have without killing them,"**__ she said before letting out a small perverted giggle, causing Naruto to blush. __**"Now the changes will be finished by morning, so get some rest, you'll need it,"**__ with that Naruto was pushed out of his mindscape._

_**Flashback End**_

Shaking his head, Naruto walked over to a nearby broken mirror and looked at his reflection, noticing that he was a little taller now, and his cloth no longer fit.

"**So, how do you like your new body?"** Kyu asked, getting a wide grin from Naruto before he ran back to the bunker, where he put on one of the ANBU uniforms, which shank to fit him because of the seals on it. Once he was dressed, and had a few more uniforms sealed into a storage scroll he found, since he knew the basics of sealing, Naruto decided to test out his new abilities by climbing back up the hole he fell through.

Within the his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage and his old rival Danzo were doing everything they could to find Naruto who never checked in with the ANBU guards that watched his apartment building.

"Where could he be?" the old Hokage asked out loud as he used his crystal ball to search the village for the boy.

"Why don't you look at the door old man," said a voice both men recognized. Turning to the sound of the voice they found an older looking Naruto, wearing an ANBU uniform with longer hair and slits for pupils in his cauldron blue eyes.

"Naruto, where have you been, and where on earth did you get that uniform?" Danzo asked recognizing his new uniform as a Root uniform.

Nodding his head on the direction of the ANBU, the Hokage and Danzo dismissed their ANBU from the room and placed a silencing seal on the room, before Naruto explained what happened the previous night, as well as his new abilities.

"I completely forgot about that base," Danzo said once Naruto was done with his explanation. "It was during the last great war, we were studying the bones and fossils of some dinosaurs that our ANBU found during a mission, after extracting some DNA from the different fossils our scientist and Orochimaru created the serum in hopes of creating a new bloodline, however everyone who tested the serum died, and thus the experiment was dubbed a failure and the base was abandoned."

"Well, since Naruto now has a bloodline, how about we move you out of that ratty apartment building and into your parent's home?" the Hokage suggested since both men knew Naruto knew about his parents. "You can move in after you get out of the academy, give this to Iruka, it's an excuse as to why you were late," he said handing Naruto a piece of paper. "Once class lets out, we will be there to escort you to your new house so that the civilians can't do anything about it."

With a nod of his head and a smile, Naruto became invisible, thanks to his new Carnotaurus power, and headed off to the academy.

Once he reached the academy, he became visible again and entered the room, causing everyone to turn and look at him, only for their jaws to drop in shock, especially the jaws of the two girls he had his eyes on.

The first was Sasuke Uchiha; she had long black hair, black eyes, and was wearing a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back along with white shorts.

The second girl was Kiba Inuzuka; she had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing dark greyish pants reaching to her calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat.

A small smirk crossed his face as the jaws of both girls dropped and small hearts appeared in their eyes as he walked up to Iruka and handed him the note, which he read before nodding, which Naruto took as a sign to go sit down which he did, right between the Inuzuka and Uchiha Heiresses.

"Hay girls, what'd I miss?" he asked with a smile causing them to blush.

"Nothing much, Iruka sensei was just reviewing what we learned this week," Kina said glancing at him.

"So why were you late this time?" Sasuke asked glancing over at him before glaring at Kiba.

"Well, I was talking to the Hokage about my new bloodline that I unlocked," both their eyes widened at that.

"What does your bloodline do?" they asked excitedly.

"From what I've figured out, it makes me stronger and faster than normal, and allows me to become invisible," he smirked as he vanished before reappearing, shocking the two girls, who grinned as they turned back to Iruka.

Once the academy was over, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba walked out of the building where they saw the Hokage talking with Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan, and Mikoto Uchiha, the new head of the Uchiha clan, since there were only thirty left after the massacre.

"Hay old man, I'm ready to go," Naruto said running up to him with a grin on his face.

"Good, than shall we be on our way, your new house is between the Inuzuka and Uchiha compounds, and both Mikoto and Tsume here have agreed to check in on you from time to time," he said with a smile as the two women nodded their heads with a smile, before the three adults lead the kids through town, ignoring the glares being sent in Narutos direction.

Once they reached the house, Naruto's jaw hit the ground along with Sasuke's and Kiba's, as they stared at the mansion that the Hokage called a house. It had three stories with a balcony on the third floor with a small pond a multiple trees surrounding it.

Once they entered the house their eyes nearly popped out, as they looked around the house. On the first floor there was the living room, a kitchen with a stove and fully stocked fridge, a bathroom with a sauna in the back, a dojo, and a privet hot sprig in the back, along with a privet training field. The second floor had lots of at least twenty bedrooms, each with a bed, dresser, and a privet bathroom. The third floor caused the three academy students to drool seeing as the whole third floor was a library with books and scroll arranged by element rank for ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fuinjutsu while taijutsu and kenjutsu were arranged by stats, while everything else was arranged by profession.

"Well Naruto, how do you like your new home?" the old Hokage asked the boy, who was grinning like a madman, before he hugged the old man and dragged both the girls, who had the same grin as him, into the house and up to the library, causing the three adults to blink at the dust trail.

**Thanks for reading an please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy's here's another chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Flash back"_

**"Bijuu/ Dinosaur voice"**

**I Do not own Naruto or Jurassic Park**

It was a quiet morning in the village hidden in the leaves as people slowly began to wake up and get ready for the day. Within the Namikaze mansion, Naruto Uzumaki slowly opened his eyes as the sun peered into his room. Slowly sitting up and looking around, Naruto stopped as his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Sasuke, sleeping soundly on his left side while Kiba sleep, who was still fast asleep, was on his right.

Over the past eight years many things had changed in the hidden village. After giving Naruto his house, the third Hokage told the village about his heritage, which shocked the shinobi, while the civilians claimed that it was a lie, which stopped after Naruto's transformation.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was standing at the front of the crowd in front of the Hokage tower, next to Sasuke and Kiba, smiling as the old man told everyone about his parents, only for the civilians around him to start complaining and calling the man a liar, before throwing things at Naruto, which mainly consisted of rocks._

_Even though the shinobi were trying to calm the crowd down while Mikoto guided the three away, one brave and stupid civilian who was obviously drunk, stood in front of the four with a broken sake bottle before swinging it at Naruto, who dodged it, only to hear a scream of pain as Kiba, who was to slow to dodge the attack, fell to the ground holding here bleeding arm, tears sliding down her cheek._

_At the sight of the blood, Naruto froze, anger at the sight of one of his friends hurt causing something in him to snap._

_Slowly turning to face the drunken man, Naruto's form began to shake as he hunched over and began to change. His hands and feet began turning into claw while his teeth began to sharpen into fangs. Two small, but very sharp, horns grew out of his skull above his eyes, while along tail sprouted from his tail bone and his pupils became slits._

_With a loud roar, Naruto looked over at Kiba, Sasuke and Mikoto, who stared at him with wide eyes before he turned his attention to the man that had attacked him and hurt Kiba, who like everyone else around them, had frozen in fright. Crouching low, Naruto began to circle the man before giving a roar and jumping the man, pushing him down, teeth wrapped around his throat before ripping his throat out and swallowing it. Everyone watched in horror as Naruto dug into the man, tearing meat away from his body and swallowing it, before someone screamed and all of the civilians began running away screaming about a monster while the shinobi simply watched in horrid fascination._

_Once Naruto was finished eating, he slowly walked over to the still wounded Kiba, who was frozen in place by what she had just seen, and slowly licked her wound with drooping eyes, before he fainted, returning to normal._

_**Flashback End **_

After waking up Naruto found himself in the hospital, with the Hokage, Mikoto, Tsume, Kiba and Sasuke, all looking at him with and waiting for an explanation, which he gave them, staring with Kyubi for Kiba and Sasuke and ending with his transformation which was part of his new bloodline.

Once he was done explaining, he bowed his head, waiting for the cries of hate from Sasuke and Kiba, only to blush as both girl kissed him on each cheek.

After that, the Hokage put his foot down with the civilians, and took away almost all of their power in the village, starting first by changing the curriculum at the ninja academy, making it where the students graduated at fifteen instead of twelve and took D-ranked missions to help team building and get them ready for shinobi life. He had the students taught a low D-rank ninjutsu for each element along with the clone, substitution, and transformation jutsu as well as the basics for every other field from sealing to medicine. He also got them all ready to kill by having them raise a rabbit during their final year and kill it at the end of the year in order to graduate.

While the Hokage was reshaping the village, much to the shinobi's relief, Naruto was learning more about his new bloodline. After the first transformation, Naruto spent nearly five years training and learning more about his transformation, which he learned, while increasing his speed and strength, like Kyubi said, it also increased his sense of smell, hearing, and sight, while the draw back was that it increased his desire for meat and urge to hunt.

While he was learning as much as he could about his bloodline, he also started dating Kiba and Sasuke, who were learning about his bloodline with him, which cause all of their fanboys and fangirls to become jealous of Naruto. On his twelfth birthday, Naruto had found out that Tsume and Mikoto had arranged a marriage contract with him for both Kiba and Sasuke, which lead Naruto to use the special venom he got from Kyubi, to give both girls his Jurassic bloodline, which both happily accepted, even though it stopped Kiba from getting a partner like every other Inuzuka, which was suppose to happen on her twelfth birthday.

Even though all that had happen, it also came with some bad, such as the word about his parents leaking out to other villages, who sent people to either kill or kidnap him, only for them to become meals for him and his two girls, which terrified the civilians who heard the screams of death and terror coming from the Namikaze mansion.

Despite everything that had happened over the past eight years, Naruto couldn't keep the smile off of his face, seeing as today was the day of team placement, seeing as him and his girls easily passed the graduating test.

Slowly crawling out of bad so as not to wake his two mates, Naruto grabbed his cloth and headed for the bathroom. After a nice long shower, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom wearing his newest shinobi gear. He was wearing a pair of black baggy shorts and a black t-shirt with a blood red Uzumaki clan swirl on the back, both with seals on them to repair themselves after his transformations, seeing as he had discovered how to turn into a human sized form of each Dinosaur, as well as individual transformations of his arms and legs when he needed it.

With his shower over, Naruto headed down to start preparing breakfast. While their transformation increased their desire to eat meat, they still enjoyed other things such as fruit and vegetables.

Once breakfast was ready, Naruto placed three plates on the table before looking at the door, as footsteps were heard coming down stairs, and smirking at the sight of both girls in their new gear. Sasuke was wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts, while Kiba was wearing a pair dark greyish pants reaching to her calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat. Smirking and licking his lips, Naruto kissed both girls as they sat down for breakfast.

"So ladies, read for team placement?" he asked getting predatory smirks from them.

"Of course we are why wouldn't we be?" Kiba asked getting a shrug in response.

Once they were finished eating, the three went to the third floor balcony, added chakra to their shoulder blades, and sprouted a pair of giant leathery wings before jumping into the sky and heading towards the academy for their team placement, even though they already knew they were going to be put on the same team, since most of the other graduates in their class, minus the clan heirs, were scared of them.

The classroom was noisy to say the least, as the three Jurassic shinobi walked into the room, which fell silent at the sight of them as they took their seats at the back of the room.

After ten minutes of silence, Iruka walked in, glanced at the room, shrugged his shoulders, and began reading as speech about becoming shinobi, before he started reading of team assignments.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka, under Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi," Iruka said getting raised eyebrows from the three, before a black ball crashed through the window, unraveling itself to reveal Anko in all her glory, with an evil smirk on her face.

"Alright kiddies listen up, team seven is to track down Kakashi Hatake, so we can get to the missions," she said causing the Jurassic shinobi's eyes to widen before they ran to the front of the room, and began to transform. Their hands and feet became claws, a tail grew from their tailbone, and their teeth lengthened into fangs as they took on their Velociraptor form.

With predatory looks on their faces, they looked at a grinning Anko, who gave them an approving nod, before they jumped out the window and began tracking Kakashi's sent, since they were on good terms with most of the chunin and jonin in the village and knew their sent pretty well.

After an hour of tracking him across the village, the three slit up in order to box him in.

"**I'm closing in on him what about you two?"** Naruto asked in their raptor call, which only they could understand, and which only they could hear, no matter where they were in the village.

"**I'm closing in, let's just hope he doesn't run again,"** Kiba said irritated at the fact that they had chased him all over the village.

"**Don't worry about that, he doesn't have anywhere to run, we've already trapped him in on three sides and I can smell Anko on the forth side since we've herded him towards her,"** Sasuke said causing the other two to grin.

Once they three got close to Kakashi, they slowly stalked towards him, watching him as he looked around him to make sure he wasn't followed. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto motioned for the other two to move before they all charged at him, getting wide eyes from the man as he dodged their attacks before getting wrapped up by a pair of snakes connected to Anko's outstretched arm.

"Good work gaki's, now that we caught him, we can start head to the mission office and get a good mission, not one of those weak C-ranks," Anko said gagging Kakashi and dragging him towards the mission hall while the three genin, who had returned to normal followed after them with grins on their faces.

**thanks for reading and please review**

**Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba's Dinosaur forms are basically a human sized version of the Dinosaurs they have DNA of.**


End file.
